


Incredibly Kissable

by LilliTheNettix (it_totally_went_like_this)



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: All SFM Characters, Gen, Lots and lots of kisses, Post-Good Ending (Smile For Me Video Game), With illustrations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/it_totally_went_like_this/pseuds/LilliTheNettix
Summary: Habit wants to make things right, show all the ex-habiticians how much better he is, and apologize for his past misdeeds.He hopes they'll give him the chance, at least.
Relationships: Boris Habit & Everyone
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will focus on what Habit, as well as everyone's thoughts on Habit, and how they came to join the Habitat.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

When Boris sent out invitations to all the ex-habiticians he didn't expect everyoneto come. But he expected at least a few of them to drop by. He knew he didn't make a great impression on them. In fact, it was quite a terrible impression. He was horrible, borderline criminal. No, scratch that, very criminal. It's a miracle he isn't stuck in a prison at this very moment. He has the Flower Child and Kamal to thank for that.

In any case, it's been about a year since he shut down the Habitat. The following months have been a bit tough, dealing with the consequences, his slowly returning sanity, and accepting that he made some messed up decisions. But at the same time it felt like the best time of his life. For the first time he had friends that supported him. Granted it was only Kamal and Flower Child, but better to have two good friends than many fake ones, or so Boris told himself.

As much as he screwed everything up with everyone with the drugging and the teeth stealing he still wanted them to like him. _Blin_ , those were confusing times. He was all-over the place, he didn’t know what he wanted at the time. Everything seemed to contradict itself. But at least for now, in this very moment, he knew he wanted to make amends.

He really wanted to make things right with all the people he wronged. When Kamal set up the chatroom for everyone that was at the habitat he was determined to join. Show them all he’s doing okay now, he’s not dangerous anymore.

He wanted it to go perfectly, obviously. Who wouldn’t? Greet them, apologize, make some small talk. The very first obstacle were his giant fingers. It’s impossible to not make typos when every press of a button is actually a press of five buttons. He just went with it, if they understood his PSAs surely they’ll decipher this as well.

Typos aside, at best he was met with neutral responses, and a bit of curiosity. Kamal tried pitching in with some praise, which he found very sweet, that got a positive reaction. It boosted Habit’s confidence enough to crack a joke, but maybe saying that his power grows stronger with each effigy might’ve been a _‘too soon’_ kind of joke. It got completely ignored by everyone. Thankfully the conversation turned to Flower Kid soon after so he didn’t have to wallow in embarrassment. The last message left by Flower Kid did warm Boris’ heart thought, when they mentioned him.

Today was finally the day Boris started working as a flower vendor, just like he always wanted. He was offered by Flower Kid themself to work at their shop. It didn’t take him long to accept, really. He would’ve liked to open his own shop since he has the money for it and it would’ve offered him more freedom, but honestly... He would’ve missed the company. Maybe working together with Flower Kid for a bit wouldn’t be so bad.

Anyway, back to the invitations. He sent them out to everyone from the habitat. He even made a unique doodle of himself and the person receiving it on the letter. That’s sure to win them over. Who doesn’t love a cute personalized drawing? He could finally apologize in person and truly show them he changed. It might sound a bit conceited to say he was proud of himself and how far he had come, but it’s true. He hopes the others will think the same.

But the day is almost over and noone stopped by. Not even Kamal, and he’s always been there for him. This is really making him feel bad. _Not even Kamal._ The one who believed in him until the very end.He even put on his friendliest-looking outfit. He thinks he just might cry. Feeling sorry for himself won’t do him any good, but neither will holding it in. Half an hour still left before the shop closes. He was always someone who carried his emotions on his sleeves but surely he can keep it together until closing time. Probably. Maybe.

Or not.

Horrible. Terrible. Why did he think anyone would care to show up. Of course they’d avoid weirdos. He wants to just express his worries to Flower Kid but he shouldn’t be a bother to them on the first day of work. He might be pathetic sometimes, but even he has standards. Sort of. That’s why he will sit by the table in-front of the shop and concentrate on not crying. That seems like a reasonable compromise.


	2. Trencil

Flower Kid was attending the customer that was browsing the shop and inquiring about flowers and bouquets. They did notice Boris becoming quieter since he is usually such a chatterbox around them. Sometimes he still had little mood-swings that like that come and go though. They thought it best to let him be for some minutes and check in with him when they close the shop. Maybe it will blow over, or he will untangle whatever he is mulling over by himself. He’s been doing that in the recent months. Handling whatever problems he has in a healthy manner. Granted it took him some time to get there, but they were proud of him nonetheless.

There’s ten more minutes until closing time. The last customer just left so they started closing up for the day, doubting any more people will be in need of flowers for today. There wasn’t lots to do, really- cleaning the floor, putting the money away, and watering the flowers in need of it. As they finished the chores, they locked the shop up. Boris still looked to be in a sour mood, with his back turned towards them. When they put the keys away they turned to check on the former dentist but before they could take a step towards Boris, a silent figure slightly taller than them passed by, directly towards the mulling man. 

Ah, Trencil!

Wait, Trencil?He came by just yesterday to buy some flower seeds and purple hyacinths. What brings him here today? Well, judging how he completely ignored them and continued forth towards Boris who is directly in his line of sight it probably has something to do with him. Oh no, did Trencil come by for a casual visit only to see the ex-villain hanging around?

They can imagine most of the ex-habiticians harboring some animosity towards the guy. They never really asked. They spoke about Boris only if others initiated the topic, actually. Maybe they should’ve tossed in a ‘Boris is doing so well these days, he’s so nice’ and ‘He cried watching the animal planet and spent the next day feeding all the stray kittens in the area, what a thoughtful guy’. Okay, maybe that would make them seem like they’re trying too hard, but still. It would’ve been better than saying nothing.

Trencil’s fast-paced walking made Flower Kid feel a bit uneasy. He wasn’t about to go one-on-one on a seven foot four giant dude, right? They quickly dismissed the thought. If anything, Trencil would give him a stern talking to, perhaps in a passive-aggressive manner, and Boris would run and cover rather than fight back anyway. They shouldn’t underestimate the vampire, he didn’t live all those centuries to not gain some wisdom.

Trencil was just a step away from Boris when Flower Kid decided to intervene anyway. Better safe than sorry. Before they could open their mouth Trencil paused and turned towards them as if sensing their distress, extending one finger up to his lips with a mischievous smile painting his face.

Well that was something new. The purple hyacinth he bought yesterday was adorning his ear. They knew he liked flowers but this was a first. Before they had time to react Trencil spun around and silently took the step remaining to reach Boris. He slowly and gently put both hands on Boris’ shoulders, as if to not startle him which didn’t stop him from flinching anyway.

Boris did hear Flower Kid locking up the shop. He wasn’t completely unobservant, but what he didn’t hear was someone approaching him. When he felt two hands land on him in what almost felt like a soft embrace, he was surprised to say the least. What he did know though was that it wasn’t Flower Kid. The hand was too big, with what felt like pointy fingernails lightly poking him through his shirt.

Before he had the chance to turn his head and see who the mystery person was he felt something pressed against his cheek. It was a delicate touch, but pleasant. Only when he felt and heard the faint smack of lips against his face did he realize it was a kiss. He wanted to melt into it. It’s been so long since he received his last kiss. Instead, the confusion kept him grounded for the moment.

Wait, a kiss? Not that he didn’t love those but who in the world would give one to him. While stunned he felt the other person letting him go and moving away with Boris lightly following their movement, not quite wanting to lose the touch just yet. He heard the person lightly fiddling with something.

When he finally turned his head to face the mysterious figure he felt something being pushed behind his ear, lightly tangling into his curls. Saying that he was shocked to make eye contact with Trencil of all people would be an understatement. They looked at each other for just long enough for Boris to make out a playful smile of the others face.

Without waiting for Boris to break out of his stupor, the vampire turned back towards Flower Kid and walked away, his cape fluttering behind him.

\--------

To be honest, Trencil found the Habitat sketchy since the very beginning. The website for it was… unique, to say the least. Either this ‘Habit’ guy was barely literate, or he thought broken English was a cute way to be endearing. The whole stay is also free. Nothing is ever free. He lived long enough to know that. None of these things inspired him to seek happiness in a place like that but alas, his daughter insisted. Maybe ‘insisted’ was a strong word for it. She aggressively implied that she will go there no matter what and if he _really_ wants to go too he can join her. Though the way she said it felt more like a command. So of course he came with her.

Checking in was an experience by itself. Escorted in by a decent fellow named Kamal, he started feeling a bit better about coming here. The boy was a bit too talkative for him, but at least Nat enjoyed the short chat she had, and he was pleasantly professional. Just like he expected from a doctor, or rather a doctor’s assistant. He brought them into a waiting room with colorful walls, posters, and graffiti. Some minutes later he announced Dr. Habit was ready to see them.

When they both stood up to enter what Trencil assumed was an office, something inside grabbed Kamal’s attention. He gave a thumbs up pointed into the office, and turned to address Trencil and his daughter.

“One at a time, ‘kay? ‘S just to fill out a simple form before I show ya to your rooms.” He gave a polite smile, as if to show there is no need to worry.

That was unusual. Nat is clearly a child, barely thirteen, so far he was always there to help her fill out with any forms if she needed it. Maybe it is a doctor thing. He decided to enter the room first. That way he will be able to check the waters, see if he should just take his daughter and leave. He’d rather his daughter is annoyed with him over it, than putting her in danger.

Meeting Habit left him dumbfounded. When you live for as long as he does, becoming speechless is something you think you can not experience anymore. Yet here he was, about five minutes into what felt like an interview, not being able to say a word to the sobbing man behind the main desk.

It started pretty normally. They exchanged greetings, Habit asked how he was, then they went on to talk about ‘how’s and ‘why’s. Somewhere along the line of explaining to Habit his reasons for checking in and how it is because of fatherhood, the doctor took over the conversation. With each sentence it turned more into Habit pouring out his life story, talking about his family, and his father. Towards the end he was crying and, frankly, all Trencil could do was watch and listen.

This was not a man that could help anyone. He was in need of help himself, if anything. He should just take Nat and go back home. He really should. No more of this nonsense.

As he was about to stand up and leave Habit turned his gaze to him, and Trencil froze. He felt like he could see through his eyes straight to his heart. So much sadness for such a young person. Maybe not young for a human, but for someone as old as Trencil? The doctor did not seem much older than a child.

His legs suddenly felt heavy. He felt no responsibility for him, yet he felt that leaving the man to suffer by himself would eat away at his conscience. He has his daughter’s love to worry about, not the mental health of some stranger who he met just minutes ago. But his heart did not let the low whimpers leaving Habit be ignored.

So he ended up staying. Pitying the doctor enough to stay, but not enough to do anything about it himself. Maybe Trencil was not as great and amazing as he hoped with his plenty years of experience.

Now, a year later, he and Nat each received a letter. They wondered who it was from, but as soon as they saw the drawings covering the letters they figured it was from the big green guy himself.

Honestly, he had half a mind to just throw it away. While his teeth were still intact, it wasn’t a secret among the ex-habiticians what went down on the day of the big event. But thinking back on everything- Habit crying, his diary, the pain he saw in him whenever they came across each other before he started hiding away in his office… Maybe he should at least give it a read.

The doctor did apologize in the chatroom Kamal invited everyone to. He said he was doing better, backed up by Kamal and the Flower Child. If those two who were wronged the most by the man forgave him, even vouched for him, then surely it would not be fair to not give him a chance at redemption.

Reading the letter, Trencil made up his mind. He will give him a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr https://lillithenettix.tumblr.com/ :)


	3. Putunia

All Boris could do was watch as Trencil walked further and further away. Out of all people he invited, he thought Trencil would be one of the last to actually show up. Honestly, if anyone, he was expecting someone like Tiff to arrive. She was always such a sweetheart to him. His heart throbbed just thinking about how much of a pest he was to her. The more he thought of his past deeds the more he yearned of making things right, even if a little late.

As his mind quickly recollected all members of the Habitat, he found himself expecting even Tim Tam or Millie to show up instead of Trencil even if it would be just to kick him in his shins, maybe bite his fingers, then running away afterwards.

He wanted to reprimand himself for thinking so lowly of the vampire when he was so nice to him. Polite would be a better word, actually. Sometimes it’s hard to tell. The point still stands, he wasn’t mean to him. Not after pouring his whole life story to him, and not after he tried to steal everyone’s teeth. Now he comes to him with a kiss. A kiss and a… something. He hasn’t collected himself enough to actually check what Trencil tucked behind his ear. If Boris wasn’t so shocked at what happened he would’ve blushed, honestly. Probably get excited enough about the current development enough to stand up, rush to the man, and give him a big bear hug.

Nothing shows appreciation, thankfulness, and excitement better than some hugging and physical affection, at least in his opinion.

Before being able to finish his train of thought, he heard some fast tapping on the ground accompanied by quick, shallow breaths. Not even seconds later he felt someone light jump onto his shoulder, tugging his curls in the process. Though, not enough to hurt or even shift him out of place.

Again, with everything happening so fast, and with his mind still on Trencil, it took him a moment to look towards the new assailant. Just as he was about to turn his head he heard the similar sound, now comically louder, of a kiss. This time it was on his other cheek.

Another one! This one left him as shocked and eager for more as the first one. Who could it be now? Not even leaving him time to ponder, the small person tucked a thing behind his ear as well. Finally turning his head, all he saw was a bright green and red blur leaving his vision, running into the same direction as the vampire.

Wait, green and red blur… Is that a boxing glove? There’s only one person carrying that thing around at all times. Putunia. The very cause of all the anti-punching posters in his Habitat.

At this point he felt a faint blush creeping up to his face.

\---

Putunia didn’t even want to come to this stupid place. She’s going to miss all the new Masked Driver episodes staying here! But every time she complained about it to her parents prior to them driving her to this joint they only vaguely replied about it being free or something. No clue what they’re on about, she had no concept of money.

The check in was just her parents talking with the big cheese. Honestly, she didn’t pay too much attention to anything except the wall art. Every part of the surface was painted, wow, so cool! It wasn’t until her parents called her over that she actually looked at the doctor in charge.

He was so big and green. Green like Masked Driver’s arch enemy! Whatever was happening at that moment suddenly didn’t matter. She knew what she had to do.

Before the Green Menace managed to get a word out, she jumped towards him, aiming straight for his stomach. There was a light smack as her punching glove made contact with him but it wasn’t the stomach she hit. She hit slightly lower.

But it seemed to do the job well. The Green Menace toppled over, without a squeak, just letting out a pained ‘oof’ as he clutched at the punched area.

It didn’t take long for her father to rush over to him, while her mother reprimanded her. The collapsed villain brushed her father off and stood up albeit with a crooked posture and a tear watering one of his eyes, clearly in pain.

Shifting her gaze from the doctor to her mother, she saw her raising her hand. She knew what was coming. She closed her eyes, just like she always did, and waited. Waited a bit longer. Waited for some time more but nothing came.

She slowly, carefully opened one eye to peek and assess the situation. Her mother seemed to be turned to the villain now. His face was strained, the fake smile planted on his face obvious even to herself. Somehow he seemed scarier this way. Not that she was scared or anything.

He took a step back, closer to his desk, grabbed a post-it note off it as well as a pen and quickly scribbled something on it. He turned the small piece of paper towards her and her parents. On it were two crossed out people, more like silhouettes, one punching the other. There was text around it saying that violence isn’t the way.

No violence? How else is she supposed to beat him? She won’t let him win that easily!

As she made her way towards him with a new set determination to knock him out, her mom held her back.

“We truly are sorry for her behavior,” she started. “You know how kids are,” she made an awkward punching motion, “pretend-fighting, and all that.”

The green man looked as though he was coming up with a reply, but before he could up with one her dad continued her mother’s train of thought.

“This, uh,” he searched for the right term, “resort, it’s free for as long as she’s here, right?”

What’s the big deal if it’s free? How hard could be to get some money anyway?

“That’s right! And the longer the better!” The Green Menace beamed. This is the first thing she actually listened to. He spoke weirdly. Just like the villains in the cartoons! Only more proof that she must get rid of him!

Her parent’s only focused on what he said though. It seemed to make them quite smile. Oh well, as long as they’re happy. But she must be careful to not let him deceive her family.

And so started her life at the Habitat. Her parent’s left, she doesn’t even know how long she was stuck there, but she was on a mission. A mission to become a hero! She spent her days training, and attacking the boss man himself at every opportunity. Everyone called it playing around, but what do they know?

She took notice of more and more posters discouraging fighting appearing all around the place.

Unfortunately, her arch nemesis was defeated not by herself, but by Flower Kid. Drats! Still better than letting him run around freely, she thought.

When she was back in town, running and searching for villains to beat up around her house the Flower Kid dropped by for a visit. Ignoring the wounds on their face, she ran up to them demanding to hear details of their fight with the Green Menace. It must’ve been so epic!

All they did was sat her down on the curb of the sidewalk as they slowly started talking. Talking! How crazy is that? She thought they couldn’t do that. It certainly made communication easier. She wondered what changed since the time at the Habitat. Maybe the Green menace stole their voice!

She might have missed the first part of their talk as she distracted herself inside her mind, but when she did start listening she became confused. They tried convincing her that the Green Menace turned into the ‘Flower Ally’. Arch enemies don’t get redemption arcs! Flower Kid never lied to her before, so maybe she should believe them? And they really did defeat him, and saved everyone at the Habitat so maybe, just maybe, they’re speaking the truth.

She clearly and confidently announced to them she will need to think their truth over. She seemed conflicted. Who wouldn’t be if the enemy suddenly turned into one of the heroes?

It wasn’t until she received a letter in the mail. Wow, a letter, just for her! It must be a request to beat an evil-doer. She was a year older and stronger and wiser and smarter. She wanted to put more adjectives there but that was all she could come up with at the moment.

Opening the letter she soon saw it was from the now-former villain. If the doodle on it didn’t give him away, then it was the signature. It had something scribbled out, she could’ve sworn it said ‘Green Menace’. But the visible signature clearly and boldly stated ‘Flower Ally’.

Suspicious.

Once she decided to read the letter from start to finish she had to think it trough. He claimed he wanted to do better. And she couldn’t even count all the ‘I’m sorry’s written down. He was going to start working in Flower Kid’s flower shop.

Maybe, just maybe, she could give him a chance. Just as she was so much more amazing and great a year later, maybe he was as well.

That’s it. She will go. She will also bring a peace offering. Something red and fierce, just like her. Something that will work as a warning if he ever wants to return to his evil way. She glanced at her mother’s garden.

Aha!

But peace or war, villain or hero… She will bring her boxing glove with her anyway. She can never be too careful.


	4. Dallas

With Putunia out of his view, Habit wanted to turn around. Look after her as she ran as if that would give him any answers to all the questions appearing inside his head.

He still remembered the day she got checked in by her parents. She was very loud and violent. Jumping around his office as soon as she entered, not even sparing him a glance.

So rude! He wasn’t looking forward on having to handle her at the time.

At least she seemed to appreciate his wall art. He liked it when his creations got acknowledged and fawned over. It caused him to feel a sense of accomplishment. Throughout his life he learned to cherish the little things. They kept him going. Pushing him forward when nothing and no one else did.

As he started talking with her parents, something felt oddly familiar. It scratched at the back of his head like a caged wild cat trying to escape its small prison. He didn’t let it show. He just answered all their questions. They had so many it was almost making head hurt. Most of them were just overbearing, in his less-than-sane opinion.

"Is it really free? Is it legal? We don’t have to come to check up on her until the very end, right? Could you provide a free ride for her to get back home?"

At some point he stopped paying attention to the parents’ blabbering and just kept nodding, while looking at the little girl still engrossed in the paintings. He hoped he could get the parents out of his hair soon. He really wanted the mind-scratching to go away.

Once the parents seemed satisfied with everything, they called Putunia over. Habit was still looking at her, not sure if feeling delight to meet his newest Habitician or something akin to annoyance.

Not even a second later, he decided it was annoyance. As soon as Putunia set her eyes on him she, for some reason unbeknownst to him, decided that he was a super villain. He was taken by surprise when she sprinted towards him only to punch him where she _really_ shouldn’t have. Not even a man built like Boris could keep standing after that.

Once he was done dealing with the pain on the floor he ushered the father away even if he was trying to help him. Boris stood up, trying to contain his annoyance at the whole situation. He wished he had Pabit here with him right now. He was sure he could’ve stayed calm with him on his hand.

As he was about to take a few deep breaths, maybe count backwards from ten, he saw what was going on. Putunia standing straight and tense with her eyes closed so hard her whole face was wrinkled, her mother raising her hand above her head-

Suddenly, he knew what the scratch in his mind was. It was abruptly so obvious. So painful. So familiar.

He saw a much younger Boris, his father, and his Lily. They were standing in front of him. He was frozen still. It took him only a blink to get back to reality. See the little girl, her mother, and her boxing glove.

His body moved on its own. It felt like he had no control over it. He grabbed the mother’s raised hand in a flash, maybe a bit harshly at first, but he let go just as fast. Thankfully, it seemed to get the point across.

_Don’t hit her._

He remembered being in a bit of a shock for a while, his voice completely lost to him. That’s when he drew the first anti-violence poster, or rather, post-it note.

He didn’t do many things right in his life but, he thinks, that’s the one thing he didn’t screw up.

His reminiscing got put to a halt when, immediately after the little girl was out of sight, a man with bright pink spectacles appeared before him.

It was Dallas, the painter. The first thing he noticed were the paint stains on him. He was always messy when it came to painting. Different colors were smudged on him every day. You could almost tell what he was painting just by looking at those.

Then, looking up, he noticed a snowdrop hanging above Dallas, stuck behind his headband. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from it for a while.

Purity, innocence, sympathy… That’s what the flower meant. Though, somehow, that didn’t sound right.

After burying the Tooth Lily seeds, he didn’t have anything to do with flowers anymore. He avoided them for so many years. It was easier ignoring what his heart yearned for that way. Only once he was brought out of his manic state by Flower Kid did he allow his mind to wonder about flowers, study them, and appreciate them.

He had to think harder. What does a snowdrop mean?

A hand casually put onto his shoulder broke his train of thought.

Boris finally looked down, away from the flower and towards Dallas. The younger man put his other arms onto the table, and leaned his head on his hand. The relaxed smile plastered onto his face made Boris feel calm. It’s like his smile was telling him-

“Don’t worry, dude.” Dragging out the words like he usually did. “All’s cool.” He took off his glasses, hooked them onto the low collar of his shirt leaned closer. His smile turning a bit more devilish.

Habit could feel his breath now. As seconds passed he got more and more flustered at their proximity. His heart skipped a beat in anticipation as Dallas closed his eyes, puckered his lips, and sent a kiss to Boris.

Boris wasn’t sure how to react. Another kiss, just for him! Blushing, he opened his mouth to say something, he wasn’t sure what but he needed to fill the silence. It was simply too much!

Dallas didn’t let him get even a squeak out before he removed the snowdrop from his headband and tucked it behind Habit’s ear next to the other two flowers.

He gave Habit another pat on the shoulder, “You can, like, relax now.” And continued on the same path as Putunia.

_Ah, he remembered the meaning now._

\-----

When Dallas came across the Habitat website during his art block he thought he found his solution. The page was totally inspirational. Like, the bold colors, the doodles, the everything! It really didn’t take him long to pack up his art supplies and make his way there.

Even before entering the Habitat, when looking at the whole area, he was itching for a brush. The whole resort was an art project, if you ask him. Especially the weirdly shaped tower. Honestly that one looked ready to collapse at any moment, but he was no architect, he’s sure it’s fine.

When he entered the place he was getting a bit giddy seeing all the wall art. Could his art block, like, really end here? Is this the inspiration he needed?

Wanting to soak in as much of the view as possible in as little time as possible, he jogged around the place. The more he explored the calmer he got. It was a big place. A unique place. And the whole experience could be an inspiration by itself. The giant wall doodles were also nice, but it wasn’t quite cutting it. Something was missing. He wanted something more.

Should he really stay here? He wasn’t sure anymore.

Not having time to think his decision trough, someone grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around, using enough strength to not give him room to resist.

The person responsible was like, super tall, very green, and kinda pretty. Taking in the comically fluffy hair, giant blue coat, and little top hat on top of his head, he put two and two together.

“Whazzup, Doc?” He made a little peace sign, as if it added to the conversation.

The doctor tilted his head, seemingly waiting for some elaboration from Dallas.

Okay, maybe it was like, totally weird to come in unannounced and then wander around for who knows how long, instead of going to the medical professional running the place. But who can blame him? He’s an artist in need of motivation!

“So, like, I want in.” Does he, really? “Into the Habitat, dude.” Guess so.

The tall guy instantly perked up, hooked his hand around Dallas’ own, and dragged him into the tower.

“Oh, then follow me!” He was already dragging him places, but okay, got’cha. “You will love it here!”

_Dope, he sounds genuine. It’ll be, like, fine._

It’s been so long since that day.

Besides his first week there, he barely saw Habit around. Eventually, he forgot about him. Well, kind of. There were so many self-portraits and doodles decorating the Habitat it was hard to keep him completely out of mind. Only towards the end of his stay, when the creepy PSAs of his started playing every night, did Habit start lingering in his mind for longer periods, rather than just quick and easily forgettable reminders.

He wasn’t sure what exactly went on with Habit behind the scenes, but it didn’t seem very… chill. He might’ve been a bit dense, but not blind.

In the end, he ended up hearing about the events that transpired during the big event from others.

Maybe it was the fact he hadn’t experienced any of the bad stuff directly. Maybe it was the fact he’s a criminally chill dude. Or maybe it was the fact that Habit was genuinely remorseful about his actions, by the tone of the letter even desperate. Whatever the reason, it didn’t take him long to make up his mind and accept the Doc’s invitation.

He even thought of the perfect gift to bring him, to celebrate his new beginning. Something representing hope.

A snowdrop.


	5. Questionette

With Dallas running off after the other two, Boris didn’t even bother trying to turn around this time. He just continued sitting, passively waiting to see if anyone else is planning on pouncing him or not. At least this time he is prepared. Somewhat.

To be honest, Habit hadn’t talked to Dallas all that much back at the Habitat. But when they did talk, the topic was rarely about something other than art. While Habit was definitely doing art as a hobby, the other man took it more seriously. He knew which colors went together best, how to draw figures from different perspectives, how lighting works, all that mumbo jumbo Habit never really cared to learn.

Habit was always left a bit impressed, thought, at the end of the day he still preferred his comically cartoonish drawings. It was simple, cute, and a great way to express himself when nothing else did the trick.

Thinking back on it, maybe he shouldn’t have expressed himself that much around the habitat with the drawings. The first time he went back to visit the Habitat, some days after the Big Event, to finally shut it down, he realized how creepy some of his doodles were. The blood, the creepy staring, the crying. Frankly, he scared himself with them.

He felt a pressure in his chest, being thankful to Flower Kid for saving him, once again.

While he was still looking off to the side from which Dallas came from, he heard footsteps from his front.

So there are more of his potential future friends still coming! He has to admit, it made him quite happy and hopeful.

In the short second it took him to look at the new person approaching him, his mind went through all the next potential people that could arrive. Thought, honestly, he really doesn’t know which ones have more chances of appearing so he just focused on the then and there. His smile grew in excitement.

As soon as he laid his eyes on the newcomer it dropped. Not in disappointment, anger, or any other emotion than surprise. His mouth was agape, he tried to say something but nothing came out.

He really though he was ready but to see Questionette here left him in awe. He didn’t even think she would’ve understood his letter. She wasn’t even speaking English in the chatroom from what he remembered.

Maybe she took an English crash course in the short time between the group chat and now? It’s the only thing he could think of at the moment. Sure, it might’ve taken him a few years to become fluent in English when his family migrated to the United States, but he will push the slight pang of jealousy down for now, and rather be impressed if that was really the case here.

Or maybe she just got someone to translate it. Who knows.

“Bonjour, flouriste!” She greeted, a small gentle smile on her face, and put something down on the table.

Habit briefly glanced downwards and saw a Hydrangea. It looked freshly picked, the petals dainty and healthy, and a pretty blue colour.

_Thank you for understanding._

Huh? Had he remembered the meaning right? He was quite sure he did. But he couldn’t come up with a reason she’d be thankful to him for.

_Come on, Boris, think!_

He looked back up at her, straight into her eyes, as if that will bring back any forgotten memories. He wanted to remember but he couldn’t.

If she saw his confusion, she didn’t acknowledge. She just leaned both of her elbows onto the table, intertwined her fingers, and laid her head on them, much like Boris had done when patronizing or mocking his Habiticians in the past.

But Questionette still held a gentle smile, no hint of mockery. She just kept looking, not moving a muscle, waiting.

What was she waiting for, thought? An apology?

_Well, duh, Boris, you dunce! That’s why you invited them all here!_

“…Sorry.”

He wanted to slap myself across his face. Could he have possibly sounded any more unsure and insincere? So hesitant to say it, in only one word, and practically monotone. He wanted to try again.

Before he could fix his mistake, start anew, she looked away. Her smile still present, waiting.

This baffled Boris.

She didn’t seem disappointed or mad at his half-hearted apology. Was she waiting for something else?

Questionette looked back at him, staring at his face as the gears inside his head turned and turned, trying to figure out the puzzle she posed for him.

So much for the whole ‘understanding’ affair. He must seem like a total idiot to her. So far, their interaction has been a disaster from start to finish on his part. His look of shock, his mouth hanging open, not even greeting her back-

Not even greeting her back.

_Boris! Where are your manners?_

He had to stop himself from blurting out just any old ‘hello’ or ‘hi’ in a rushed panic. He wanted it to seem special. Well, as special as a greeting can get.

Then he remembered one.

 _“Privjet, prijatelnica!”_ He blurted out, no hesitance, with the confidence of a car salesman.

It didn’t take him long to start second-guessing himself since the greeting was the very same as the one he initiated conversations with back at the habitat. More specifically, conversations with her.

Questionette gave him no time for regret as her smile grew into one of pure happiness.

She puckered her lips, as much as she could with her wide smile, and sent a kiss flying in his direction.

\------------

When Questionette arrived to the United States, let’s just say things didn’t go very well for her.

She didn’t really know what she was thinking. Maybe it was her naivete, or maybe her youthful enthusiasm. Disregarding her family’s worries, and her friends’ warnings about the outside world. Only knowing how to speak French, and with a big ambition to make a name for herself in the theatre world, she almost instinctively decided to move to America.

America, the land of the free. America, land of opportunity. And America, the land of English speakers.

_Oh, Questionette, what have you gotten yourself into._

So with whatever little money she brough from home, she started traveling, looking for jobs at local theatres. But, unfortunately, it is hard to find a job when you don’t understand your employer and your employer doesn’t understand you.

And all the paperwork. God, the paperwork. It took her so long to fill out anything the government needed from her with help from some equally confused government workers who didn’t understand her.

When searching or traveling she made a quick buck acting as a mime, though she had to admit, that wasn’t her forte. But Americans did love laughing at a random Frenchie trying to not make a fool our of herself on the street, so she had to swallow her pride at times.

Eventually, she became just too tired of everything. Everything was so hard without communication. She didn’t even have enough money to return back to France. To her family. Prove them all right, and admit she just wasn’t up to the task.

Then she started seeing strange flyers everywhere. They didn’t contain a whole bunch of words on them. It was mostly pictures and drawings. There were many variations of the flyers, or at least she assumed as much by looking at the style of the drawings. And they made sense to her.

_Something made sense to her. Finally._

It’s been so long since she understood anything in this damn country.

She wanted to go to this place. To this place where you can find your smile again. For free! She had been so happy she could’ve cried.

So she started walking, and she didn’t stop until she arrived on top of that hill with the strange but unique building on it. She grabbed the giant door which she assumed was the entrance and pushed.

It didn’t move. She pushed again. And again.

If pushing wouldn’t solve it, then maybe knocking would. So, she had done just that. Hitting the door a little louder with each knock. She had to admit, she was starting to despair a little.

Eventually her hands started hurting from all the knocking which got progressively more aggressive.

Now, Questionette is by no means a violent person, but damn was she desperate right now. She just wants a little time off, rest for a bit, gather up her strength.

She plopped down on the ground and waited. Someone had to come around eventually. She was confident she understood the flyer correctly. Heck, the last one she found was just some scribbles getting the point across, not a word in sight!

She must’ve been sitting in front of the place for hours. The sun was slowly setting, and it looked beautiful and peaceful. She started nodding off, eyes closing and her mind just wanting to catch some rest when a very, very, tall man appeared in front of her. So many various screws, bolts, and thingamajigs in hand that the pile seemed to be blocking his view.

Wanting to make herself more presentable by dusting off her skirt and straightening her shirt she shot up, only to startle the poor giant, seemingly only noticing her once she was standing at her full height.

All the doodads he was holding fell to the ground, scattering all around them.

“Fu-“ he started but took a deep breath, held it in, and exhaled before continuing, “ _blin_.”

Feeling sorry for making the man drop everything, she quickly rushed to pick everything up. She hoped nothing was broken. Glancing up at the man, she saw him looking at her. Not sure whether he was going to get angry at her or not, she apologized.

 _“Désolée, c’est ma faute, je ferai attention la prochaine fois.”_ And she meant it.

It was probably just gibberish to him, but still, better than not saying anything.

But his reaction was unexpected. He smiled with excitement.

 _“Privjet, prijatelnica,”_ he started waving at her as if she was an old friend he saw across the street, and not a random stranger that scared a year of his life out of him.

She had to admit, it left her a bit confused. That didn’t sound English. But it sure as hell wasn’t French either. The confusion must have shown on her face.

The man proudly lifted a clenched hand to point at himself with his thumb, still beaming.

“ _Yevropa_!”

Taking a moment to process what he said, she let out a small ‘ah’ when it finally clicked.

Questionette let everything she picked up so far drop back to the ground and imitated his previous movement by pointing at herself.

“ _L'Europe_!”

It might have been a little weird. Two Europeans who didn’t really understand each other yelling ‘Europe’ in their respective languages with the excitement of a six-year-old getting a new toy, but somehow it brought comfort to her.

From that meeting on, things went much smoother. She eventually learned that the place was called the Habitat, and that she arrived a week before the official opening.

Whoops _._ Well, mistakes tend to happen when you can’t read flyers properly. At least she was the first one to experience the luxury of this free resort.

The tall man, Doctor Habit who she figured out was from Russia, introduced his two employees to her as well. Kamal Bora, the one who worked as the Doctor’s assistant, and Wallus Breadbear, the janitor.

She and Habit didn’t literally understand each other, but she enjoyed his company immensely. It was hard to hate a guy who’d greet her as happily as he did every day, always with the same sentence. It really grew on her. She wanted to look the words up in a dictionary when she got her hands on one.

While the four of them were waiting for more Habiticians to arrive to this happy place, they got to mingle a bit, and it didn’t take Questionette long to start getting close with the two workers as well. Especially the janitor.

Not even a day after they got introduced to eachother, Wallus went and bought the biggest English to French dictionary he could find. She found it sweet that he cared enough to do that. Their conversations were slow and mostly in broken French but with how much time they had on their hands, they managed. Surely enough, feelings started to blossom between them.

But the doctor didn’t like that.

She learned he was a very jealous man. Pulling her away from Wallus at every opportunity, butting in on their conversations, things that went unnoticed by her for some time. At first it was sort of cute how he wanted her attention, but the longer it kept going, the creepier it became.

Then Wallus lost the dictionary they couldn’t find it anywhere. Everyone, excluding the Doctor, helped search for it, Kamal, the newly joined habiticians, as well as herself. Losing the little book was very unpractical for their relationship. So unpractical, in fact, that it began to crumble not long after.

She tried keeping the relationship alive, but it seemed like Wallus didn’t. He became more and more uncomfortable being near her, and she never figured out why. She had some theories, but that’s all they were. Theories.

Eventually, Habit stopped hanging out outside his office.

Then she became lonely again. At least, until the Flower Kid showed up.

Thinking back on it, it wasn’t all bad in the beginning. But when things got good, they got worse again. Which sucked. At least now she’ll have a great story to tell her friends and family back home, whenever she would see them again.

Surprisingly, when she got out of the Habitat, the big woman that hung out on the roof, watching for birds all day, started talking to her. Granted, Questionette didn’t understand a word that came out of the woman’s mouth, but it was still nice.

The woman introduced herself as Borbra Luddington.

In the following months Borbra even helped her learn English. It started with pointing at things and yelling out their name, but eventually she gifted Questionette some used textbooks and workbooks she found online.

When Kamal invited everyone to the chatroom she wanted to surprise everyone with her newly acquired knowledge, but she decided against it. There was a little childish part inside her that wanted to see and get as much praise as possible for learning English. She wanted to surprise them in person. See their faces, their reactions.

And what better opportunity than at the doctor’s… err… florist’s new workplace!

What a surprising change of professions for the man. As for herself, she stuck to theatre. She might not have been the most popular or famous, but she got a few small roles when she auditioned in the recent past. Everyone has to start somewhere.

She had to admit, she did miss Habit. Just a little. She was still hurt by his actions, but when Flower Kid gave her the rundown of everything that happened in the Habitat, he did occupy her mind for a while.

Sorting through her feelings, mulling everything over she figured out that she wanted to forgive him. Maybe because of ‘the good ol’ times’ when he saved her from giving up on the streets, maybe because she felt a tinge of pity for him, or maybe both.

If he really is working towards gaining her forgiveness, she is ready to forgive. Forgive, and finally look up what his greeting meant.

In any case, she had an idea of what to bring him as a sentiment of goodwill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaahhhh, i didn't know how tf to work with a quik-translator so i transformer it into a english-french dictionary in the fic :')
> 
> also i apologize to any russians reading this, i try to avoid cyrillic script since the fic is in english

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr https://lillithenettix.tumblr.com/ :)


End file.
